


The Magicians

by NeverlandHeart



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverlandHeart/pseuds/NeverlandHeart
Summary: If you had asked two years before, Quentin probably would have said getting expelled from Brakebills along with his friends after they had killed the Beast was the worst day of his life, even though they had escaped the memory wipe. But now? Doing what they do? Helping people who can’t help themselves? Becoming vigilantes? Now, he thinks maybe it was actually one of the best days of his life.Or,The gang fights crime while also committing a few themselves.





	The Magicians

**Author's Note:**

> So, just a few things! 1. Season 1 is canon, (with a bit divergence) season 2 and 3 never happened. 2. They killed the Beast in season 1 because Julia never betrayed them. 3. Julia was still raped by Reynard. 4. They’re all crashing in Julia’s apartment.

“I’m starving.” 

As soon as the words slip from his mouth and he realizes what he’s just said, he immediately wishes he could take them back. Six out of the seven other people in the room let out a string of laughter as he groans. “Finally!” Margo sighs, leaning back smugly into the couch. “I knew one of us had to break sooner or later, thank gods.” 

Julia gives him a smile that says she’s sorry but also not sorry from where she’s sitting in between her girlfriend and Margo. “You know the rules, Q.” 

Quentin rolls his eyes as he stands up. “Yeah, yeah. I’m going. Subway sound good?” 

He gets a chorus of yes’s and he’s about to leave before Josh speaks up from his seat on the carpet. “Wait, I’m confused, what’s happening?” He ignores Penny’s scoff and ‘When aren’t you confused?’ 

“Oh, right.” Eliot is sitting alone on the smaller sofa, glass of wine in his hand. Josh is the newest member of their team, only having been with them for five weeks. “So, most of the time, when any of us get food it’s because someone else says they’re hungry. See, first person to mention food or being hungry is the person who has to go get it and or pay for it. It’s a rule we made like two years ago because..because..” He trails off, looking at Alice who’s sitting at a desk for help. 

“Because we were lazy.” She finishes for him. 

Eliot winks at her in thanks. “Yes, because we were lazy. And it basically just stuck.” 

Quentin pulls his hair into a bun and looks back while he grabs the keys to their apartment. “The usual for everybody?”

Josh opens his mouth but Quentin quickly cuts him off. “I already know your order, I memorize food orders fast.” 

Eliot smirks into his wine glass. “Get daddy extra cucumbers and I’ll let you ride me later.” Quentin flips his boyfriend off while everyone chuckles and quickly walks out the door. 

* * *

It’s not exactly easy balancing eight subs in only two bags, but he makes it work. When he walks past the courthouse he nearly runs into a member of the paparazzi but quickly dances around him. “The fuck?” There hadn't been anyone here when he had walked past fifteen minutes ago but now he counts at least twenty people holding cameras and at least two news vans. They’re all surrounding a man in a suit while he walks down the courthouse steps with people Quentin can only assume are his wife and lawyer. 

He hears the sound of crying to his right and sees a girl who can’t be older than twenty talking to someone who he guesses is her mother. “He raped me and he’s getting away with it, momma, he’s getting away with it.” 

Oh. 

Oh, no. 

His heart drops and he whips his head back to the man who he can hear now that he’s gotten closer. “Me and Magnolia are very happy with the outcome of the trial. We’re relieved the jury saw that girls lies and found me not guilty. I can only hope she gets help in the future.” 

It sounds rehearsed and Quentin immediately feels something in his gut and it’s a familiar feeling. He whips his phone out of his pocket, nearly dropping the bags of food in his haste, but he can’t find it in him to care. 

**Guess that’s my Q to group chat from Hell** : _Penny, need you down at the courthouse, ASAP_

**Taylor Dick** : _Fuck off Coldwater_

Quentin groans loudly and a man looks at him strangely but he doesn’t give a shit. 

**Guess that’s my Q** : _Dammit Penny, get your ass down here or I’ll sing Taylor Swift in my head so loud that you go deaf!_

Five seconds into ‘Look what you made me do’, Penny is by his side looking less than pleased. “Give me one fucking reason not to punch you right now.” 

Ignoring the threat, he grabs Penny’s wrist and shoves him closer to where the man is waiting for a car. “Did he do it?” Quentin already feels like he knows the answer, but he needs to be sure. 

Penny scowls at him. “What?” 

Quentin ignores the look he’s giving him and stares into his eyes. “Did he rape that girl?” 

Penny’s facial expression immediately changes. “Oh fuck, okay.” He turns and stares at the man for a good ten seconds before his face hardens and he turns back to Quentin. “Bastard. Yeah, he did it. Not just her, there’s three others. Motherfucker has the nerve to be smug about it, too. His wife has a black eye under her sunglasses.” 

Quentin raises an eyebrow at Penny who nods at him once and Quentin pulls out his phone again. 

**Guess that’s my Q** : _We’ve got a case_

As soon as the text sends, Penny makes sure the coast is clear and grabs Quentin’s hand before traveling them both back to the apartment. 

* * *

The moment they get back, all eyes immediately turn to them. Alice is the first to speak. “What happened?” 

“Right, okay,” Quentin puts the food on the table and Josh makes it his job to pass out the subs. “So, uh.” He has to breathe in to steady himself and shakes his hands out. “Okay, I was coming back to the apartment and I saw a bunch of press outside the courthouse and apparently there was a rape trial going on.” His eyes flicker to Julia before he continues. “Long story short, he got off and he shouldn’t have. He’s guilty. Not just for one rape, there’s three others.”

He looks at Penny who nods and takes over. “I didn’t get to read his mind for long but I got enough to know he’s guilty.” 

Julia raises an eyebrow and stands up. “Wait, what’s his name?” 

Quentin bites his lip. “I didn’t get it, but I did hear someone say his last name maybe? Gadson I think.” 

“Hold the fuck on,” Everyone looks at Margo when she speaks up. “Do you mean Harrison Gadson?” When the only thing they do is blink at her she scoffs and rolls her eyes. “He’s that millionaire that’s been on trial for like, three weeks. Do you guys seriously not watch the news?” 

Eliot shrugs. “Sorry, Bambi, I prefer more..stimulating television.”

Alice is already typing on her laptop, looking for any information. “Alright, I got it. He was on trial for the rape of an eighteen year old girl, Elizabeth Macy.”

Kady gets up to read over her shoulder. “Why’d he get off?”

Alice sighs. “The typical bullshit. She was drunk, and she’s not underage. He admitted that he slept with her but says it was one hundred percent consensual, it’s the usual ‘I’m sorry I didn’t send her a gift basket after we had sex’ excuse.” 

Quentin can see the anger rising in Julia. “What about the other three?”

Alice shakes her head. “There’s no information on them, I don’t think they ever came forward. Maybe if we had an idea of what they look like I could do some facial recognition.” 

Penny grabs a piece of paper off one of the desks and sits on the couch. “I got a good look at them when I was in his head.” He holds his hands above the paper and moves his fingers, closing his eyes. A few moments later ink begins to appear on the paper and a sketch of their faces slowly forms. 

Kady takes the paper from him and hands it to Alice who looks at it and nods. “This should work.” Carefully, she transfers the drawing into her laptop and begins to type. They sit in silence for about three minutes before Alice makes a noise of victory. “Got them! Carter Adams, Katie Murphy, and Zoe Shapiro.” 

Josh squints at the screen from where he’s sitting on the floor. “Zoe is only sixteen.” 

Julia glares at the floor. “Can you get an address for him?” 

“One sec,” There’s more typing and Quentin sees Alice frown. “I..can’t find one?” 

Eliot sets his glass of wine on the table and turns to look at the screen. “What do you mean?”

Alice shakes her head. “I don’t know, it’s weird. Usually huge things like this with a bunch of press would turn up at least one address leak but there’s just..nothing.” 

She pulls up a second window and clicks numerous buttons and Quentin can see she’s getting more and more frustrated. “Okay, hold on, it’s not the end of the world.” He stands up. “I can get his address.” 

At this, they all turn to look at him, skepticism in their eyes. “No, listen, sleight of hand magic, remember?” He wiggles his fingers. “If I can get close enough to him I can steal his wallet and get his address.” He looks at Eliot. “I just need someone to distract him for a minute.” 

Eliot groans dramatically and tilts his head back. “And hear I thought I was going to get drunk and take a nap.”

Quentin rolls his eyes at his boyfriend. “Please, you live for this.”

Eliot sends him a smirk in reply and Quentin looks at Margo. “Can you hack into security systems and see if you can find him with facial recognition?” 

Margo hums and cracks her knuckles. “Give me five minutes.”

“You’ll need a good reason to talk to him,” Julia pipes up and turns to Josh. “Can you make El a press ID?” 

Josh grins and stands up. “Oh, hell yeah.” 

“Okay.” Julia breathes in and squeezes Quentin’s shoulder. “You’ll only get one shot.”

“I know.” He lays his hand on top of hers. “We’ll get him, Jules.” He hopes it isn’t a lie.

* * *

Forty five minutes later he and Eliot are standing outside a lawyers office and Eliot is glaring at the name on his fake press ID. “Is this a fucking joke?” 

Quentin can’t help but laugh at the dramatic pout on his face. “Oh, come on, Wentworth, it fits you.” 

Eliot glares at him and his frown deepens. “I’m breaking up with you, we’re broken up.” 

Quentin giggles, _honest to god_ giggles and Eliot almost melts. The younger man stands on his tip toes to kiss his cheek. “You’d never.” Eliot just shoots him a sideways glance and tries to fight the smile tugging at his lips but he knows he’s failing. “Here we go.” Harrison is walking out of the building and Quentin nods at Eliot once before walking away. 

Eliot straightens up. “You there, Bambi?”

There’s light laughter in his ear from his earpiece. “Aren’t I always?” 

He smooths down his vest before walking over to Harrison. “Mr. Gadson? I’m Wentworth Connors, journalist for the Daily News, do you have a moment to talk about the trial?” 

The man scoffs and pushes past him. “Can’t you fucking vultures leave me alone? How did you even figure out I was here?” 

Eliot ignores the question and moves in front of him. “It’ll only take a moment.” He makes his voice sickeningly sweet but it doesn’t work as Harrison pushes past him once more. Quentin is looking at him with wide eyes from across the street and Eliot throws his hands up. “Fuck. Bambi, you gotta give me something to work with here!” 

“Hold your horses, Swayze.” He can hear her typing. “Golf, he likes golf.” 

Eliot curses under his breath. “I don’t know sports!” He turns towards Harrison and blurts out the first thing that comes to mind. “Is the trial going to affect how you act out on the teeing ground?” 

Harrison turns back to him at that. “What?” 

The sound of Margo wincing does absolutely nothing to help his confidence. “Well, with the trial and all, now that it’s over, are you going back to golfing?” 

Harrison raises a skeptical eyebrow but walks closer to Eliot. “You’re asking me about golf?”

Eliot clears his throat and nods. “Yes. I know you had pretty low pars.” He doesn’t know if he just used that correctly but Margo makes a humming noise of approval and he inwardly sighs in relief.

Harrison smirks slightly and nods. “Well, what can I say? When you’re good, you’re good.” It takes everything Eliot has not to gag. 

On the other side of the street, Margo is talking in Quentin’s ear. “Alright, Knave, showtime.” He breathes in deeply before crossing the street. Eliot’s eyes flicker towards his before he goes back to looking at Harrison and he nods along as the man talks about golf. 

Carefully, Quentin moves his fingers and deftly gets Harrison’s wallet from his back pocket. He quickly pulls out his ID and writes his address down and with a flick of his fingers the wallet is back in his pocket and he gives Eliot a thumbs up with the pen in his mouth as he backs away and Eliot has to stop himself from beaming at how cute Quentin looks. 

He looks cute all the time, really, but when he’s doing what he’s really good at and he’s proud of his work he looks absolutely adorable. 

Harrison’s phone goes off and he pulls it out. “I’m sorry, I’ve got to go. Wives, you know?”

Eliot nods even though he _definitely does not know_. “Thank you for your time.” Harrison grins at him one last time before walking away. 

As soon as he’s a safe distance away, Quentin jogs over to Eliot, practically beaming. He opens his mouth to speak but Eliot quickly interrupts him by pulling him closer and connecting their lips. Quentin makes a noise of surprise before melting against him and wrapping his arms around his neck as Eliot moves one of his hands to squeeze his hip, the other moving to cup his cheek. When Eliot runs his tongue over Quentin’s bottom lip the shorter man gladly opens his mouth and for a moment there’s a fight for dominance before Quentin simply gives up and allows his boyfriend to take control. When they both need air, Eliot pulls away and stares down at Quentin, pupils blown. Quentin’s lips are kiss swollen and Eliot rubs his thumb over his lower lip. “What was that for?” 

Eliot smirks and pecks his lips quickly but sweetly. “You have to stop being so goddamn cute all the time.” He wraps his arm around Quentin’s waist as they begin to walk down the street. “You got it?”

Quentin scoffs and gives him a look that says _duh_. “I also stole a twenty.” He grins up at Eliot. “Starbucks is on him.” 

Eliot stops and pulls Quentin against his chest. “I swear to gods, the second we get back to the apartment I am going to fuc-“

Margo makes a noise of protest in both of their ears. “Friendly reminder that I’m still here.” 

Quentin immediately turns scarlet but Eliot merely smirks. “Aww Bambi, you don’t want a free show?” Quentin hits his chest and he laughs. “Alright, we’re disconnecting so I can tell my thief of a boyfriend all the ways I’m going to ravish him later.” Before Margo can reply, Eliot presses the button on his earpiece and does the same for Quentin. “Now, where were we?”

* * *

Margo rolls her eyes and puts her headphones on her desk. “Honestly, I know it’s impossible, but one of them is going to end up pregnant.” 

Julia gives her a confused look. “Anyway, did they get it?” 

Margo gives her a smile and nods. “Don’t they always, babe?” She can see Julia sag slightly in relief and she reaches out to gently squeeze her hand. “He’s gonna pay. Why don’t you and Kady go out and get lunch? You guys deserve a break.” 

Julia gives her a grateful smile and Kady comes up to hug her from behind. “Come on,” She gently pulls Julia towards the door. “Tomorrow night. Asshole won’t know what hit him.” 

Julia nods and grips Kady’s hand, fire and determination flowing through her veins.

_No, he won’t_. 


End file.
